Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor-permeable waterproof sock having vapor permeability and waterproofness.
Related Background Art
In the articles fitted on foot portions such as socks that are put on foot portions, the articles having vapor permeability and waterproofness are conventionally known (for example, Japanese Patent No. 2651256 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei-2-26885). Japanese Patent No. 2651256 discloses a waterproof sock type article including a non-elastic, non-expandable and non-contractible planta component and calf component having waterproofness. Further, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei-2-26885 discloses an article fitted on a foot portion which is constituted of a first cloth piece with which an upper portion from a heel portion is covered, and a second cloth piece with which a sole portion is covered, wherein the first and the second cloth pieces are formed by a material with a reinforcement piece attached to a porous stretched tetrafluoroethylene resin film.
In the waterproof sock described in Japanese Patent No. 2651256, the planta component and the calf component are non-elastic, non-expandable and non-contractible, and therefore, the problem arises, that the heel of a wearer is caught by the ankle portion which is the thinnest portion of the sock at the time of putting on the sock and it becomes difficult to put on and take off the sock. Further, the waterproof sock of Japanese Patent No. 2651256 is non-elastic, non-expandable and non-contractible, and therefore, the problem arises, that the sock does not fit to the foot of the wearer and makes it difficult for the wearer to walk in the worn state. Furthermore, the problems arise, that the clothing pressure given to the wearer is unsuitable, the wearer feels uncomfortable, and the like, which brings about the risk to inhibit blood circulation and cause swelling and fatigue easily. Further, in the article fitted on a foot portion described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei-2-26885, the reinforcement piece is attached to the porous stretched tetrafluoroethylene resin and inhibits expandability and contractibility. Therefore, it is difficult to put on and take off the article, only an insufficient fit is provided, and the same risk as in Japanese Patent No. 2651256 can be brought about.
The present invention is made to solve the problems as above, and has an object to provide a vapor-permeable waterproof sock capable of enhancing easiness in putting on and taking off the sock and enhancing a sense of good fit in the vapor-permeable waterproof sock having vapor-permeability and waterproofness.